Let It Snow
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Winter drags onward, but a certain spring fairy is having no trouble staying warm... Songfic, lemon.


Let It Snow  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

Disclaimer: All characters—sorry, _most_ characters—belong to ZUN. "Let It Snow" belongs to…well, it's been covered so many times that I have no idea who it belongs to; it may even be public domain by now for all I know, but I doubt it.

CCX: Huh. I'll admit, this was not what I expected to be my next release, though it is just as much of a lemon. I wouldn't exactly say this is another Christmas carol, because nothing about it actually has anything to do with either the religious or secular aspects of Christmas. It's just a song about winter. The same is true of "Jingle Bells" and "Winter Wonderland". But of course, songs about winter are automatically equated with Christmas, because of that whole "Christmas season" concept—never mind that the majority of December is actually still part of autumn.

* * *

><p><em>Oh the weather outside is frightful<br>But the fire is so delightful  
>And since we've no place to go<br>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

Lily White shivered at the burst of chilly air that entered her home. "Welcome home, Cirno!" she said, even before she actually saw the ice fairy.

Cirno blushed. Yes, Lily's home _had_ been her home all winter, but it still seemed weird to hear that phrase. "Miss me, sweetie?" she teased. She instinctively made an attempt to control her natural aura of cold as she approached her girlfriend. It was still a work in progress, though. Trying to "retract" it only resulted in making it that more intense in close proximity, so she was instead trying to widen the radius so as to spread out the effect, making it less intense. She was also working on directing it, so that most of the effect streamed out behind her; she had been taking lessons from Kuroi, who had already become good at teaching such things because of Rumia's initial struggles with her natural aura of darkness.

"Always," Lily replied, approaching Cirno tentatively at first, then much more rapidly. "I hate being cooped up inside…that's why I usually hibernate during the winter."

"It's actually been a pretty mild winter, relatively speaking."

"For you, maybe. For me it's still unbearably cold."

"I could warm you up," Cirno said, a mischievous grin crossing her face. Her clothes fell to the floor.

Lily's face reddened and she started to trip over her words. "Ah, Cirno, you're so pretty," she swooned.

"Lily-chan…" Cirno sighed, "you've really got to accept this. I've been taking special effort to be a better fit for you, so you're going to be seeing a lot of me, okay? Besides…you're plenty pretty too." She started stripping her lover down. Lily instinctively recoiled at first, but only briefly, because it was completely a subconscious reaction and her consciousness trusted Cirno completely. It still took awhile, though, because Lily naturally wore multiple layers in the cold weather, even though she stayed indoors all day. "See? A beautiful girl, with smooth, flawless skin."

"Smooth and _straight_," Lily said somewhat derisively. Cirno was not exactly a paragon of womanly curves herself—in fact, even for the generally flat Gensokyo and even in proportion to her generally small body, she would still be considered small (not that this was unusual; fairies in general were among the less shapely species in Gensokyo, very much _unlike_ fairies in other realms)—compared to Lily she was a pin-up girl. An apt spin on an old saying might be "In the land of ironing boards the A-cup is queen."

Cirno, of course, was quick to point out that Gensokyan fairies generally tended to be very straight in both hips and breasts, and that she herself was no exception. Though Cirno didn't point this out, and in fact hadn't bothered to think of it, this actually made sense from a biological standpoint—as an all-female race, fairies in Gensokyo did not reproduce sexually and therefore had no need of the tools of mammalian motherhood. (Nobody, not even the fairies, knew exactly how the fairies _did_ reproduce, but this was irrelevant.) Still, Lily had every right to feel insecure, as many of the fairies she knew were exceptions to this rule—Daiyousei, certainly, and also Luna Child.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping  
>And I've bought some corn for popping<br>The lights are turned way down low  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

"Yeah, I guess…I still envy you, though—oh." Cirno's hands were deftly working to warm the spring fairy, and it was…certainly working. "_Oooooh_, Cirno!"

"I heard this is supposed to make them grow. I don't think it's true, but it certainly can't hurt, right?"

"Y-yeah…it feels really nice. And it's not like they can get any smaller…"

"Stop that! Eye demand you to stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Lily tried not to laugh; Cirno still occasionally messed up her words when she got fired up over something. It was rude to laugh, especially at a girl who is in the process of planting little love bites all over your neck. The proper way to stifle your laughter in such a situation, of course, is to pull her tight to you and bury your tongue in her ear—and truly proper etiquette insists that in pulling her tight, your hands should be planted on her ass. Lily was nothing if not proper. This, of course, made Cirno giggle, but it was not a rude giggle; it was actually a reaction to a pleasurable sensation. The ice fairy took to running a foot along the inside of Lily's leg, though this required some repositioning as Cirno was slightly _taller_ than Lily.

"Bed. Now," Lily said, moving her hands to Cirno's wings so as to disrupt the girl's flight and pulling the ice fairy down onto the bed on top of her. (CCX: Yes, I'll admit that it wasn't until the last sentence of the previous paragraph that it occurred to me that I'd never actually had them go sideways. Though the beauty of being flight-capable is that you don't _need_ to be horizontal to screw.)

"Ahh…Lily-chan…" Lily had told Cirno on multiple occasions that honorifics were no longer necessary, but it didn't change anything and Lily had given up on trying to get Cirno to change. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Like you said, just because you're an ice fairy doesn't make your body any less warm when it's on top of me." Actually that wasn't entirely true, but a body is a body and the close proximity with Cirno raised Lily's temperature considerably, as did the act of making love.

_When we finally kiss goodnight  
>How I'll hate going out in the storm!<br>But if you'll really hold me tight  
>All the way home I'll be warm<em>

"But…I need to be in control of myself. If I lose control, I could really hurt you…"

"Well, then, I'll let you take the lead." She took to gentle, affectionate gestures, not strong passionate ones. Hair-stroking and sweet kisses and the like. It was up to Cirno to provide the passion…dare we say "the fire". And fire it up she did, Lily turning bright red as Cirno's index and middle fingers probed inside her, the meatier part of her hand rubbing the surrounding flesh. She let out a scream, and Cirno immediately stopped, concerned that she'd hurt Lily. "N-not at all…that was just _very_ nice. C-Cirno…I'm so lucky to have you."

"No, I think we should stop. Even burning as hot as you are, you're shivering."

"That's… not… shivering…" she managed, still trembling. "Please… don't stop now." She pulled Cirno back towards her, trying to create some bodily friction, get herself going again.

"Lily…"

"FUCK ME NOW!" Lily demanded. Both of them just stared. Lily was perhaps even more surprised by the vulgarity that had just escaped her mouth than Cirno was. Finally something else sunk in and Lily broke the silence, "Cirno…you called me 'Lily'."

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"But you always call me 'Lily-chan'…"

"Oops. Sor—"

"Don't you dare apologize; I've been _trying_ to get you to call me Lily for awhile now."

Cirno thought about this. "Not recently."

"I thought it wasn't doing anything; that it wasn't worth trying."

"Aw, Lily-chan…I mean Lily. …It feels so unnatural to call you that. You're my Lily-chan, and you'll always be my Lily-chan, and I love you and don't want you to get hurt."

"Th-thanks. So then…would you _please_ finish bringing me to orgasm?" she asked sweetly, trying to restate her earlier demand a bit more eloquently.

Cirno laughed. "Of course, sweetie."

_The fire is slowly dying  
>And, my dear, we're still goodbying<br>But as long as you love me so  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

Once Lily had finished coming, it was time for a much trickier maneuver: bringing _Cirno_ to orgasm. This was not because it was difficult to do, but rather, as Cirno had said before, a very _risky_ prospect for Lily, because Cirno would not be able to control her icy powers when caught in the throes of passion. Lily, however, was quite strong-willed, and she insisted on making sure Cirno's sexual needs were met as well. She stuck a finger into Cirno's mouth and began tracing circles around the ice fairy's small breasts, following by putting her lips to them. Cirno involuntarily cringed, not because it was painful but rather because of the sheer intensity of it, but Lily didn't notice; her eyes were elsewhere. "Mm…ah, Lily…" Cirno breathed.

"…You're holding back."

"Well… Can't go 'splodin' _cold_ all over the place, now can I?"

"Cirno, I told you, I can handle a bit of cold. As long as you don't go freezing me, I'll be fine."

"I…can't guarantee that I won't. Every other time I've gotten that fired up, my powers have gone berserk. Of course, that's always been in the heat of battle anyway…"

It took a little while for this last statement to sink in. "So then you've never fully given in to the passion of love?"

"You know that; you're the only one I ever got close enough to. Don't tell me you _have_ done this before…"

"No, I never had a girlfriend before you either, Cirno…b-but…this isn't the first time you've made me come." Lily blushed.

Cirno blushed harder. Yes, she had been holding herself back for Lily's safety, but what had she done to Lily's _feelings_ in the process? Their first time had been at the beginning of winter, to celebrate Cirno's "moving in with" Lily, and that had been a couple of months ago. Over that time they'd had sex at least once a week, probably closer to an average of twice a week. And all along, Cirno had never let Lily truly _please_ her, while she'd been pleasing Lily quite a bit. "R-right…of course; eye gnu that…" She rolled over, off of Lily, and sprawled out on her back, her wings haphazardly splaying out behind her.

Lily reflexively took flight to avoid being hit by the crystalline wings, then looked down and saw what Cirno was up to. It was a position of pure defenselessness, an invitation for Lily to do whatever she wanted to her. "Please," Cirno said, "allow me to rectorize my mistake." (CCX: She means "rectify", but being a nine-ball, she's not so good with big words.)

"I think you'd need to lie on your stomach for that," Lily replied, also misunderstanding the word that Cirno had tried to use.

"That's…just make me as 'happy' as I make you, okay?"

"Okay!"

_Oh! It doesn't show signs of stopping  
>And I've bought some corn for popping<br>and The lights are turned way down low  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

Lily was herself a bit tentative, her wings held in the in-flight position even though her body was right on top of Cirno's, but she put all the effort she could muster into pleasing the ice fairy. And Cirno tried to keep herself from holding back, and allowed herself to receive Lily fully. And sure enough, Cirno's powers started revving up. Her icy wings grew, and because they couldn't grow downward, which was the direction her back was turned, they started to curl up and around. "Oh, Lily, _Lily!_" Cirno cried out as Lily's ministrations continued. A faint tinkling sound, like that of an icicle breaking off of an overhang and falling, brought her back out of her reverie, though, and her cries took on a different tone. "Lily!"

"Shh…shh. Take it _easy_, Cirno; there's no need to worry. Just let it all out nice and slowly…"

"…Haaa… I never thought I'd be so _relieved_ to see that stupid blind spot." The gentle collision of the now massively oversized icy wings created the effect of Cirno's weakest spell card, but this was a hugely flawed attack to begin with, and Lily was in a safe spot.

"Don't go anywhere. I wanna see something." Lily got up and looked at Cirno lying on the bed. "Just as I thought. From here, your wings look like a giant heart-shaped ice sculpture!" Cirno didn't really respond in words, only in sounds. "You're so stunningly beautiful as always," Lily continued.

"You're so sweet, Lily-chan."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yeah. It was fantastic," Cirno replied dreamily.

"And I'm still perfectly fine, so no more silly worrying, okay?"

"Okay…wanna go again?"

"I'm game if you are!"

_All the way home I'll__ be warm!  
>All the way home I'll be warm!<em>

_The fire is slowly dying_  
><em>And, my dear, we're still goodbying<em>  
><em>But as long as you love me so<em>  
><em>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<em>

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

* * *

><p>CCX: Wow. That was…something else. Like I said, when I looked this song up on azlyrics, there were close to a thousand results. I picked one off the first page of results, of course; this was the Michael Bublé version, which I chose because, well, Michael Bublé. He's got a great voice, perfect for this song; a real throwback to the style of the Rat Pack. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this silly little songlemon. CCX, signing off.<p> 


End file.
